


The Fall of Maeglin

by MarinaZostera



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Fall of Gondolin, Maeglin had a very bad time in Angband, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: Maeglin meets his end during the Fall of Gondolin.
Kudos: 10





	The Fall of Maeglin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot based on the death of Maeglin during The Fall of Gondolin. I have a lot of thoughts about Maeglin and his character arc, but that's a whole essay for another time. 
> 
> This fic hasn't been beta read so if you catch any errors I made please let me know! Hope you enjoy!

The city burned. Morgoth’s forces had descended on Gondolin in fire and fury. Maeglin stood upon the wall of the city, sword held loosely by his side. He was in no immediate danger, the fighting hadn’t reached him yet and with Morgoth’s token, he was positive he could get himself and Idril out safely.

“Maeglin! What have you done?”

He turned towards the sound of his cousin’s voice. She had foolishly brought Tuor’s son with her to confront him. This was perfect. He would kill the boy, severing her connection with Tuor, and then he would kill Tuor himself. Then she would see how they were meant to be together. He knew they were meant to be together.

An unhinged laugh tore its way out of his throat as Maeglin ripped Eärendil away from Idril, holding his sword to the boy’s throat. “Don’t you see? This is the only way to save yourself.”

“Maeglin please!” Idril screamed and Eärendil sobbed.

“Quiet!” he snarled, “You don’t understand! Why won’t you understand? He has to die, Tuor has to die, we’re supposed to be together.”

Before he could do anything more, Tuor screamed Idril’s name.

Pushing Eärendil away Maeglin turned to Tuor screaming “How dare you? How dare you take her from me again!”

He swung wildly with his sword intending to take care of Tuor right then. They struggled for a few moments, neither one able to get the upper hand.

As they struggled Maeglin paused as a fragment of his pre-Angband self found it’s way through the fractured remains of his mind. Why was he fighting so hard for Idril? Had he wanted her love so badly he would kill for it?

His moment of clarity came too late.

His pause was enough for Tuor to get the upper hand, and he shoved Maeglin hard, pushing him over the edge of the wall. Maeglin was too shocked to even scream.

Magelin’s body shattered upon the rocks. He would never know but his broken body would forever rest next to the long decayed remains of his father.

The city burned.


End file.
